Challenge: Two sides of the Same coin
by Kamen Rider Sting
Summary: A Challenge From Bighead98 That he Asked me to write


**This isn't my challenge. It is from my friend Bighead98, who asked me to write this for him. Please note he said I was allowed to choose the Summons.**

**Bold: My words**

Normal: Bighead98 words

Pairing: Roxas/Harem

The story begins in the climax of Drop Dream Distance, when just right after Lea was able to save Sora, whose heart fell asleep into Darkness. But another figure appears in the throne where Sora was just in with Young Xehanort taking off his hood. Master Xehanort then reveals that he wasn't after Sora, but Roxas since the beginning, claiming he was a better vessel of Darkness than Sora and succeeds in putting a piece of his heart into Roxas.

Inside Roxas, he is falling into Darkness until Xion, in a shining ball of Light, comes and saves him in a similar fashion Namine did, encouraging him to keep fighting.

Back in the real world, a flash of Light teleports Roxas out of Where Nothing Gathers and into the real Worlds of Sleep, since the worlds Sora and Riku went in were only Sora's dreams. There Roxas ends up in the real Traverse Town of sleep, not really knowing how he got there in the first place, then finds with Neku and the others and helps them. After finishing the real story there, Joshua comes and explains that the real worlds of sleep are still sleeping in Darkness since Sora and Riku ended up diving into Sora's dreams, and thus gives Roxas the responsibility to awaken them, which Roxas agrees to, since he really doesn't have a choice.

After finding and opening that world's Keyhole, Xion appears in Roxas' head and tells him what happened and how he got to Traverse Town, and tells him to be careful about Xehanort's presence within him now as he takes the journey in the real Worlds of Sleep.

**Worlds**:

**Soul Eater** ( Roxas' Keyblades will gain human forms, since they are weapons.

**Bleach** (Roxas will have a release form, since Hollows and Nobodies are very similar.)

**Naruto** (Roxas will save Samui before she is trapped within that jar those brothers use.)

**Queen's Blade**

**One Piece**

**Fate/Stay Nigh**t

**Persona 4**

**Fairy Tail**

Also, after Roxas has finished awakening those worlds, Roxas goes into himself to finds Vanitas with a defeated Xion in his hands and reveals he was the one who put the nightmare in Sora's heart and was tasked to make sure Roxas summits to Xehanort's Darkness. After defeating Vanitas and healing Xion, Roxas finds out in the real world that the battle inside him has made him, accidently time travel into the past at 5 year old Sora's time (Since he and Sora are the same person and thus shares the same body) and ends up in the Keyblade Graveyard, where he finds and heals Mickey and thus alternating storyline completely for the rest of the story. And might fight Aqua, Ventus, Terra, and their Master while he's there, but that's the author's choice.

Outfit: Since Roxas is in the Worlds of Sleep, he will be reverted back into his fourteen year old physical state. He will wear his old Organization coat, with some differences. On his left shoulder, embroidered was the sliver outline of a shield with XIII also in silver in it. His back had the silver symbol that represented Nobodies and by extension Nothingness, since Roxas is a being of Nothingness.

Powers

Light Manipulation: Roxas' Main elemental power. He is very adapt at controlling Light and he is able to create pillars, javelins, spears, blades shields ,beams, orbs, etc.

Darkness Manipulation: With Xehanort putting a piece of his heart within Roxas, he will gain access to the power of Darkness, allowing him to use many Dark based abilities.

Keyblades: Roxas will, of course, duel wield Oblivion and OathKeeper. He will also be able use Two become One whenever he feels like using one Keyblade.

Harem:

**Airi(Queen's Blade)**

Samui( Naruto Shippuden)

Lucy(Fairy Tail)

Yoruichi(Bleach)

**Menace (Queen's Blade**)

**Rules: No Yaoi. No OC's**.

**Summons: Crona(Soul Eater), Airi(Queen's Blade), Happy(Fairy Tail), Shuuhei Hisagi(Bleach)**

Any questions, please P. 98.


End file.
